


Storage Shenanigans

by spiritsl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Minor Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: Vetra decides to break a six hundred year dry spell when she visits the store rooms resident Turian requisitions officer.





	1. Inner Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I decide to write my Turian bae banging a practically non-existent side character? Because their one conversation implied chemistry I couldn't resist. Plus, semi public sex is always a win.

Being in the business of buying and selling things, be it products or favors, to get what people wanted made Vetra Nyx very familiar with pitches. She made them often, heard them frequently, and bought them occasionally. It was all just part of the process. And to do what she did and be as successful as she was, you had to learn which pitches were worth the effort, and which were going to blow up in your face. And not to brag, but she was pretty good at that, even for someone who'd been in the business as long as she had been. Had she made a few mistakes? Sure. Everyone ended up falling for a promise that fell through, or a trap laid just a little too well, or some good old fashioned lying every now and then. It was just part of the business. All you could do was apply your smarts to recover or hope you had the luck to get out alive and ahead to make deals that  _wouldn't_  fall through. Which had always worked out for her the few times she'd needed it to because, not to brag again, she'd had a pretty darn good habit of picking winners in her career.

Except for now. Except for when it counted most. Except for when her life, and the life of the person she cared about more than anything, rested on it's success.

The Andromeda Initiative had been the biggest, priciest, and most ambitious pitch that she'd ever seen, and even then she'd bought it only after considering all the angles. Everyone involved seemed to be the best at what they did. Top engineers, scientists, architects, mathematicians... All the brightest minds available working to plan a safe, successful journey with the freshest start available waiting at the end of it all... How could she say no? She and her sister starting anew, safe and doing honest work in a never before reached Galaxy... What could go wrong?

"Besides everything, of course..." She mumbled to herself, looking over the complex web of files she kept on her omni-tool. The charts and tallies she had stored in perfect order were all depressingly similar. If it was a necessity, they were low, or out, or unable to find it. Everything from food, to medicine, to supplies for every facet of running a society... Things weren't going good, to say the least.

 _But that doesn't mean they can't get better._ She thought to herself, perhaps a little aggressively, for the umpteenth time. Disengaging her omni-tool, she kept walking through the dark corridors of the unlit Nexus, keeping her head held high as she did so. She wasn't going to let imminent starvation keep her from getting her job done. Or the threat of another rebellion. Or the possiblity of being stuck on a space station with no power for life support... Or...

This wasn't helping.

 _Or the localized extinction of your species_... A sarcastic inner voice quipped, making her sigh aloud and stop in her tracks. Standing beside a window, she took a rare moment to lean against the sill and stare out into the atmosphere of their anchoring planet. The soft blues were a little comforting, but the endless quiet mostly just gave the little voice a chance to wander. Probably because it was right. Turians weren't exactly very numerous on the Nexus, and without the Ark showing any signs of popping up any time soon, she was looking at the very real possibility of being put on an endangered list. The other species didn't exactly have it  _easy_ sure, but making babies was a lot easier for some than others. Salarians laid a bountiful clutch of eggs yearly, Asari could mate with anything, Krogan could make do with any environment and already had a colony going... and she admittedly knew little of human procreation, save that their numbers seemed to be in better shape. The Turians, however, weren't looking to be doing well. Even if they removed the immediate threats, what were the chances they could procreate enough to establish a safe hold in this Galaxy? She supposed the answer was to get to making as many babies as possible once they had the means to feed them... Which, wasn't really all that terrible, and potentially entailed a lot of fun...

A twitch beneath her plating marked her bodies sound agreement, which immediately had her gritting her teeth in distaste.

No. No way. She wasn't going there again. She was a grown, responsible Turian who was far too busy to be distracted by even the suggestion of carnal desires, no matter how her body protested. And protest it did. Often, obnoxiously, and without any regard to how it clouded her judgement in critical moments. Granted, it had been over  _six hundred_  years since it had been taken care of, but did that matter? Who had the time? She certainly didn't. And it wasn't exactly like there was a long line of available Turians lining up to fit into her crowded schedule, thanks to the previously mentioned population crisis... No, there just wasn't the time in the synthetic day. And if she kept mulling over all the sex she wasn't going to be having, she'd be late to meet Dru Senecus in the stock room for the weekly check in...

The neurons in her brain grabbed a single word from that sentence and connected it beautifully with the topic she'd been so quick to push aside.

Dru Senecus. Requisitions officer. Sweet, not bad looking, about her age, and frequent enough flirter for her to believe he felt the same way about her. He didn't have any special someone in his life either, for all she knew, which was a lot... Would he be willing to... work out something with her? He had probably gone just as long as she had without any action. Was there any harm in just asking? Or... testing the waters? She needed to arrange a deal with him anyway, seeing as some supplies were a little short on her end. Two Avem, one stone... Why not?

"Oh, if only I had some polish..." she mused only a little sarcastically as she noted her reflection in the thick space glass. She was more practical than vain, but that didn't mean she wasn't one to enjoy getting a little dressed up for a romp... Turian make up typically only entailed polishing and then contouring with complimenting colors along with some eye paint, but in the hands of a master it could make an already beautiful face turn every head in the room... Unfortunately, Turian beauty products weren't exactly all that common in Andromeda... Pushing pointless thoughts aside, she continued on her way, now determined to fit in a little more than just a meeting with her contact.

The storage area was, for the most part, a whole lot of empty rooms at the moment. Countless docking areas meant for supply ships, spare shuttles for ferrying goods, and rooms upon rooms for crates of everything a society needed... All standing empty and almost forgotten. It was almost enough to kill her mood, until she remembered that quiet and empty meant no interruptions.

Dru worked in the handful of rooms that actually needed use at the very back of the facility, where he went back and forth checking supplies and deciding whether or not to approve or decline the many requests he got for everything from medicine to leisure items. These days, the answer was no for everything that wasn't an emergency or met with an equal trade. Though she was hoping her request would change that procedure.

At the very back of the facility, past empty and dark corridors, she came to the entrance of the Fifth Block of storage. All that greeted her was the empty desk where a secretary should have sat, a lifeless Avina stand, and a folding table occupied by two guards playing some holo chess. Of the two humans playing, only one bothered to even look up at her, his sidearm laying unused on the floor as he failed to even attempt a professional stance. Not that it mattered anyway, there really wasn't much to steal. And considering how often she was down here, it was fairly normal for her to forgo any of the usual protocol on the few guards still willing to practice it.

"Senescus?" She asked, crossing her arms and appearing as casual as she could. It was only just occuring to her that she was requesting the location of the guy she'd be attempting to seduce... Awkward.

"Room D." The human quipped, giving some vague gesture she assumed was meant to indicate the rooms location behind him before returning to the almost lifeless game. Not needing anything more, she passed the two and stepped rather quickly down the hall, suddenly rather aware of her heart picking up it's pace more than she would have liked. The rooms seemed to pass by her a little more... urgently than they typically did, more like a countdown than passing signs... Room A gone, then to room B... Why was she suddenly so nervous? Why were all the ways this could go wrong suddenly playing in her mind? He could turn her down, make her look like a fool, damage her connection to one of the most important sources on the ship... Why hadn't she even bothered with make up?

"Why am I acting like a kid!?" She whispered to herself in a hiss, getting to the door and trying to retrain her twitching mandibles. Seriously, her body had been so desperate for a good bang, and now it was fighting with her by listing every way it could go wrong? How was that fair? It didn't matter, she was finishing this herself! She was going to get some action! Almost proudly, she pressed the button, sending the doors to the store room open wide.

The Turian of the hour stood just inside, sitting back on a crate with a data pad in his hands that he was sorting through. Hearing her come in, he looked up and gave her the typical friendly smile that her kind showed with their eyes.

"Oh, hey Nyx!"

Spirits above, she was doing this...


	2. Outer Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for tender Turian fucking. I'm thinking maybe some Ryder/Kandrow shower sex next... Then maybe some good old fashioned Shakarian, who now's? Let me know what you think!

"Senecus, how's it going?"

Vetra was remarkably casual in her greeting considering she intended to bang the recipient in the near future. Ignorant to this, Senecus just shrugged and gestured to the data pad in his hands.

"Same old. Running low on pretty much everything these days."

Vetra nodded, not at all surprised by the answer but a little put down hearing it come from Senecus. He was the one always known to put a positive spin on things before admitting any defeat, and even then it would be more sarcasm than pessimism...

"Good thing we're due to see a Pathfinder soon. Can't leave us waiting much longer than a year and three months now, can they?"

She pushed her eyes up in the Turian equivalent of a small smile. There it was.

"Let's hope so. How else are we going to fill all those personal requests?"

He returned her smile with one of his own. She found herself noticing how nice he looked doing so, and how he lowered his mandibles a fraction of an inch to emphasize his genuine joy. Spirits, he really was cute. Looking over his crest, she found her eyes lingering over the impressive length and dazzling sheen before her gaze dropped to the solid ring of carapace around his neck. Strong, but not intimidating, which would suggest that down low would be equally-

"Knowing you Nyx, you'll find a way."

Barely stopping herself from showing surprise, her quick wit thanked her visor for hiding her wandering eyes. _Rein it in girl, he hasn't agreed to anything yet... Business focus, same as always..._

"Yeah well, unfortunately I couldn't find a way to get the mineral quantities we agreed on. Deal kinda fell through when the shuttle came back empty handed."

_Shit. Not like that. You're trying to seduce the guy. At least sugarcoat the news._

Senecus sighed and picked up his data pad again, typing some notes to document the news. "Hate to admit I'm not surprised. The surveys aren't at all reliable with the crap tech they're using. Seriously, this many interfering variables, and you've gotta invest in a halfway decent long range scanner with some serious power to back it up..."

Catching himself in a bit of a ramble, the supply worker chuckled a little at his own expense and coughed to clear the air, rubbing the back of his neck as he skipped to his point.

"Kinda doesn't matter since I don't have my end of the deal either. Couldn't get my hands on any of those prototype batteries. They're cracking down hard on supply counts. I can't even fudge a receipt these days without someone picking up on it." Standing up, he put the data pad down and crossed the few steps to stand in front of her, the close distance helping her to realize that he had very lovely blue eyes. "No real harm anyway, right? Not like one deal falling through ruins everything."

She chuckled at the boundless optimism. "These days, I'm not so sure. We shouldn't make a habit out of it, at least."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Nyx."

It occurred to Vetra in that moment that, following normal habits, the conversation had just ended. And more of note, it had ended without her being laid back on a nearby crate. Driven by hormones, her mind started to race in the few precious beats she had until her silence became awkward. _Damn it. This was the only reason I was supposed to come down here. Need to keep this conversation going. Small talk Nyx, small talk... Lead him somewhere personal..._

After a slightly longer gap than would be considered normal, she found her conversation restarter. "Well, maybe I'll have better luck next time and they'll listen to you. How do you know so much about scanners?"

His eyes lit up, and she knew she'd struck gold.

"Well, I'm not sure I told you, but I used to work drills for excavation. Not mining either, all my training focused on archeological digs. So naturally, we had to be pretty well versed in scanners. Don't want to punch a hole in whatever you're trying to study..."

Vetra was smiling a little bit harder than she should have been at his excited reminiscing. Spirits, it was just so _cute_. How his eyes sparkled, his body language relaxed, and his mandibles became animated and unrestrained as he went on about the particulars of underground scanners and gridwork. It was impossible not to hope that he'd apply the same level of affection he had for artifact drilling to drilling her... Ahem, not that she didn't still need to make that happen.

"And I got most of my on the job experience working a station on Mars. Plenty of work to be done there, thanks to all the ice and impacted rock over the Prothean sites."

Mars? That was an odd spot. Perfect for keeping this conversation going until she found the perfect way inside... or, to get him inside.

"How did a Turian end up on a dig site one planet over from the Human home world?" She asked, both to keep him talking and because she was genuinely interested. Senecus was fun to listen to. Turians had a nasty habit of only talking about their military experience, so to hear an enthusiastic life story related to drilling was a refreshing change of pace. Though judging by the lack of facial markings, he probably didn't have too much combat service to discuss.

He kept his animated posture as he continued, probably happy just to have a conversation outside of supply counts. "Same way anyone ends up anywhere. They needed me, I fit the job description, and I was willing to move. People forget humans are still pretty new to Prothean research, and galactic life in general, so they don't have too many experts on it. Thankfully my teacher had about five hundred years of practice, and I was more than willing to share for free boarding."

"You studied under an Asari?'

"Yup. Best of the best. Wrote the book, several books, on excavation with heavy equipment. That probably would have stayed my calling, if I hadn't had a little accident during repairs..."

Vetra found her eyeplates lifting. Accident? He looked fine, no evidence of even a limp. What could have happened? To her continued surprise, he lifted his gloved left hand, giving it a flex that seemed to demonstrate no problems to her. Perhaps a prosthetic?

"Used this hand to steady myself while checking the machine for a blockage. Didn't power down entirely beforehand like protocol ordered, slipped while pulling some debris free, and the gears started turning while it was in there. Human tech too, so it took a while second for the safety features to recognize my dextro DNA as something not to mash. By then, it was a pretty mangled mess."

Vetra felt a stir of sympathy and a wave of protectiveness wash over her. Few things got her more than someone hurt just trying to do their job. Maybe it was her own experience with the matter, or just the lifelong practice she'd had taking care of someone else so young...

As usual, Senecus found the positive. "Shame only Krogan women seem to appreciate the mangled look..."

"Hm. I've been there. Got quite a few dings working construction when I was younger. My carapace still has the cracks to show for a number of close calls." She said carefully, trying not to emphasize how badly she'd been scarred during her first bad hit. What mattered was, from the sound of things, he was single and probably just as much in a dry spell as she was. Unjustly so perhaps, but still...

"I bet if we said they were battle scars, we'd both get a lot more dates." Senecus joked, unknowingly opening the door wide open for her. Eyes opening a little wider, she felt her heart speed up and her plates twitch in anticipation. This was it, time to bring it home and seal the deal. Now or never... Leaning back against a crate in what she hoped was a casual and confident stance, she dropped her voice to a more flirtatious low.

"Come on, handsome guy like you? You must have plenty of people lined up."

The look of surprise on his face left her breathless for one terrifying moment. Had that gone too far? Had she read his openness incorrectly? Shit, did she just screw it up before it even began?

"Heh, wish I could say so." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a bashful expression. Good, he was just flustered then, not turned off... Regaining himself, he crossed his arms and appeared to mirror her relaxed stance. "But what about you, Nyx? You've gotta have plenty of options."

Vetra centered herself to keep from being overwhelmed by the rare compliment. This was going far better than she had any right to expect it to. At this point, it was starting to look like he was sending signals back her way. She just needed to stay on course.

"You could say that. I know everyone and everything on this station." She said, turning up the theatrics just a tad. Nervous as she was on the inside, she'd done this before, and she had a pretty decent success rate. "In fact, I know there's a certain Turian woman hanging around the storage room, hoping to find a little action, ideally free of any strings..."

Standing up, she put a hand on her hip, hopefully drawing attention to the shape of the pronounced curve men seemed to love.

"And she's got her eye on a certain Turian man."

Mandibles flaring, he stared like a dumbstruck fool long enough for her to wonder if she'd just overloaded the poor guy. Coming to in a flash of attempted composure, he found his voice in a mumble that turned to a nornal inside voice as he kept talking.

"Well as, someone who sees a lot in the storage rooms... I think I can say that Turian man is probably interested in accepting a deal from a very pretty Turian."

Trying to contain her enthusiasm, and her bodies rushing hormones, she closed the distance between them to stand close enough to see the smallest hint of a Turian blush on the exposed skin of his neck. So he was getting excited too. Good. She hoped at least some of that was coming from her, and not just the situation. The thought that she was turning him on was... very nice.

"But he _is_  a little surprised." He confessed, sounding more matter of fact than confused. "Doesn't she have a lot of options? More handsome, prestigious options? Maybe even someone a little more alien for the thrill?"

Oh Spirits save me, he's as insecure as I am.

"She's well aware..." She closed her eyes and let a quick sigh out of her nose, suddenly feeling that typical self conscious sting. "Okay, you know what, now it just sounds silly..."

"I don't want an alien right now, Senecus. I'm coming off a six hundred plus year dry spell and I want a nice, familiar Turian guy who knows how to have fun is nice enough to flirt back even when I don't bother with makeup. And if you're willing to humor me-"

He interrupted her with the same enthusiasm he'd had describing the drill. "Humor? I'd be thrilled! To uh, you know... end that dry spell..." Giving another eye smile, he wrung his right hand bashfully, though he looked far more comfortable than before. "And for the record, you don't need any makeup to get me flirting, Nyx. You're a very lovely Turian."

She laughed at the compliment to hide a blush rising up in her own neck. "Lovely? Not a bad upgrade from "pretty"..."

"I tend to understate things when I'm nervous. Like the fact that I'd very much like to blow off steam with you the old fashioned Turian way." He said, reaching out his good hand to take both of hers. She found her eyes lidding and her body responding very positively to the gesture. She'd done it. Goal achieved. Now it was time for some long awaited relief...

"So... should I call up my replacement and head to your place, or...? He asked suddenly, whispering a little as if he'd realized they were in a vacant but very public place. The thought occurred to her too, and she found herself squeezing his hand as she whispered back.

"Why create extra work? We can handle things right here."

Mandibles flaring again, but less severely, he recovered to return the dare with a throaty purr.

"Right here? Oh. You're _daring_  Nyx..."

"If you're not game..."

"Oh. I'm game. Just let me make sure we have some privacy." He went back to his data pad and typed something in sync with an input command to his omni-tool, and Vetra heard a mechanism in the door behind her shift into place.

"Doors are locked. And the cams are just for show these days due to power conservation... We've got it all to ourselves..."

"Not for too long. Someone will need something eventually." She reminded him, inching just close enough to almost touch their plastrons together. She could feel her lower plating moving out of the way to prep for what was about to happen. It didn't matter if the set up wasn't the most romantic in the world, it was what she needed. Blood was flowing everywhere, making her hot and ready for whatever they decided to start with. And she intended to start now.

"Right down to business. I like that. So how do you like-"

She pushed her forehead against his and let their beaks touch in a Turian kiss, taking a deep breath of his scent as she did so. In it, she got the cheap soaps issues by the Initiative, the faintest hint of a masculine personal deodorant, and the natural musk of a male Turian. Drinking it in like a fine wine, she put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him downward. To her satisfaction, he moved back down to return the kiss, putting his hands on her shoulders. He mirrored her move and took in a breath, letting out a low, flanging purr from deep in his throat as he savored the scent. Knees wobbling at the sound, she moved to affectionately slip a mandible beneath his, inviting him to get more personal.

"You like preening?" He asked, moving his mouth away to the side of her neck. Hiding her immense at the enthusiasm at the suggestion with a simple hum.

"Mhmm..."

Sliding his beak over her neck, he started nipping and circling his mandibles over the unarmored hide beside her carapace, massaging and tickling the most sensitive areas like only another Turian knew how. Sighing at the contact, she dropped her hands between them and slipped her gloves off, exposing her bare skin and thankfully filed down talons. Pressing her palms into his neck, she relished in the feeling of skin to skin contact, however small and chaste. Hopefully they'd be doing much more of that soon... Her lower body was starting to get hot and needy, and her underwear seemed to be registering wetness in addition to the heat. Getting them off seemed to be the best solution to that problem.

"Can we... move this to something more... horizontal?" She asked, struggling a little to find her breath as he continued to nibble at her neck. He hummed in approval as he moved her back against the closest crate that would be large enough to hold them both. Multitasking, she worked to keep her neck in easy reach of his mouth as she let him guide the way onto the solid metal surface. Feeling her back gently come in contact with the top of the box, her hardwired business sense clicked on with just enough force to send a sensible worry through her lust clogged brain.

"Wait. Is whatever this is... sturdy enough?" Senecus chuckled into his preening and pulled back to look her in the eye as he gave the box a pat.

"Shuttle wing components. If this breaks them, then they weren't any good anyway."

Vetra, relieved she wouldn't cost the Initiative anything valuable just for a quickie, playfully pecked her beak against his cheek and teased him back.

"So should I view this as a test run?"

Senecus laughed with a snort.

"Let's make it a thorough one."

Grabbing onto the collar of her top, she undid the strap and clicked it loose, freeing her to remove it. Thankfully, Senecus was a bit more perceptive than the average Turian she'd taken to bed, and he picked up on what she wanted. Grabbing, the base of the shirt and giving a pull upward, he exposed her stomach to the unexpectedly chilled air of the storage room. There was a single moment where she hovered on the edge of insecurity, having gone so long without anyone seeing her beneath any amount of clothing, but Senecus quelled the worries with a whistle.

"You've been working out." He praised, keeping her top bunched just short of exposing her chest. Vetra couldn't help but smile with pride. She _was_  in pretty good shape, wasn't she? It was about time somebody got to notice. "I thought waistlines this tight only existed in vids."

Reaching for his hand, she pulled it to the less armored hide of her stomach, tracing his glove over the toned edges of the visible muscle. "Well, unlike a vid, you can do a lot more than just watch it."

Leaning in, he began placing gentle pecks across the expanse of her exposed stomach, applying the same technique he'd used on her neck to tease the tender hide. Paying special attention to her hips, he moved his way up and down while playfully tugging at the edges of her clothing. The touch made her talons curl. His mandibles applied just the right amount of tickle and pleasure to send tingling straight down the central nerve of her body and to the fork of her legs. Gritting her teeth, she realized then as lovely as this attention was, she needed to get going if she didn't want her underwear sticking. Spirits, even her plates were already spread down low and ready for him. Hopefully he wouldn't mind if she sped things up...

"Your shirt. Please." She gasped, reaching for the zipper and giving it a tug to ask permission. He acquiesced and lifted to pull the zipper down the entire way, unclicking his collar so that the jacket could hang open and expose the carapace of his chest. She seized on the opportunity and began to feel along the edges of his carapace, finding comfort in the familiar touch of another Turian. He mirrored her actions and did the same, sliding his fingertips over her curves and along the exposed parts of her body. Nice as the touch was, she couldn't help but be a little unsatisfied with his hands being covered like they were.

"Can you take the gloves off?" She asked, surprised by how the question made him stop and falter.

"Not sure you'd want that. The one is pretty... off putting." He explained, keeping his left hand out of sight. The concern in his voice made her immediately empathetic.

"Oh Senecus..." Reaching downward to her bunched of shirt, she pulled it up further to expose the heavy carapace of her chest, along with the long healed but still nasty cracks still crossing the surface. "I'm hardly a stranger to scars."

He went wide eyed at the sight, then softened with a kind of familiarity that anyone damaged on a job would understand. Hesitant but determined, he pulled off his gloves, starting with the good hand before slowly slipping the covering off his hand to expose his scars. Based on his story and fear, she was expecting a very beaten and non-functional appendage, but was rather surprised when he revealed a mostly normal hand that just happened to be covered in pale reconstruction scars. That was all? Poor guy had probably had some pretty cruel dates to feel so insecure about it. Following her innate drive to care for others, she took the hand in her own and held it carefully before pulling it down to cup the side of her face. He followed the gesture and moved into it, his whole demeanor relaxing as he did so.

"You're something else, Nyx."

Pressing their foreheads together, he laid himself down more fully over her, letting his weight settle on her as his now uncovered hands started to explore. Getting back into the rythymn without a hitch, she started doing the same, bringing up one leg to rest her thigh on his hip. The intimate touch brought the faintest hint of a growl from his throat, and he opened his mouth to deliver a slightly more toothy bite to a very specific area of skin on her neck. Eyes dilating, she gasped at the electric burst that traveled from her head down to her talons. And it could be even better...

"Little lower..." She gasped, pushing the proper spot against his mouth. Unlike some who may have been offended by the suggestion, he eagerly acquiesced and moved to the designated spot. Biting down once more, he scraped his teeth over the thick but tender hide and swirled his tongue over the affected area, making her moan softly. Holding him close with her lifted leg, she wrapped her arms around his middle and started nipping at any exposed tender spots she could find, bringing them as close to making out as Turians could get. Ever eager to follow her lead, he started getting equally wild with his ministrations, pushing down against her to get as close as he could physically.

The shift made her suddenly aware of a pressure at the fork of his legs, and she registered a bulge grinding against her now somewhat damp crotch. Amidst the haze of hormones clogging her neurons, she managed to formulate the next step of her make it up as she went along plan.

_I need these stupid pants off..._

Dropping her shaking claws to the buckle, she undid it as fast as she could with an eager Turian going full force on one of her more tender erogenous zones. The metal clacked against her talons as she trembled, but mercifully slipped out of it's hold to leave her free of it's restraint. Stretching out her legs to help them off, she started wiggling as best she could out of the tight fabric, suddenly very mad at herself for always wearing form fitting bottoms. She'd made it to mid thigh by the time he picked up on her squirming, and they parted with just enough space for him to see. Long past embarrassment at the sight of her underwear, her actions made the connections in his mind click, and he immediately started to mirror her. In moments, they were both stuck in the less than erotic squirming and grunting of trying to remove clothing while desperately horny. Senecus had it easier with his looser garments, but he still couldn't keep up with her smooth speed, and by the time he was just in his underwear she was tugging on the edges of hers.

"Lend a hand?" She teased, blushing from excitement and the thrill of the situation. She was about to be _naked_  in the stock room, and with one of her suppliers, no less! It didn't matter that everything about their plan was going to shit, she was letting herself have some stupid fun for once. And it was already feeling good...

"Only if you return the favor." Senecus panted out, mandibles flaring with excitement on every syllable. Quivering at the proposition, she arched her hips into his easy grasp, letting him take the lead for this. He responded just as she'd hoped, reaching down and taking a hold of the stretchy waistband with respectful confidence. Pulling it down, he visibly gulped as he exposed her open plates and the soft blue lips between them that glistened with anticipation.

"Spirits, Nyx..." Senecus gasped, mandibles hanging limp in awe.

"Again, you can do a lot more than look at it." She said, a little clipped in her impatience for more. Just the exposure and the open air flowing over her privates was priming her for his entrance, and she was becoming keenly aware of just how empty she was. Her underwear was added to the pile of discarded clothing below, leaving her with nothing but her half on top to prevent her from being totally naked. Not that it really mattered, the only interesting part on a Turian was down low. Speaking of which...

She took a firm but gentle hold of his askew underwear, grabbing the edges and pulling down as he arched into her touch. Her eyes went hazy as she slipped the fabric down in one solid tug, letting the contents of his bulge spring free to reveal ten inches of blue heaven. The glistening length throbbed eagerly in anticipation that seemed to match hers, and she had to resist using her talons to tear his underwear apart to speed up the process. Once he was finally as naked as she, she yanked him back down to the crate and pulled him over top of herself, hooking a leg over his waist to keep him nice and close as he moved in. Taking hold of his length, he guided the head to her entrance, pushing against the tight entrance to gauge how much force he would need to use. She set her teeth tight at the touch, legs shaking as he started rubbing himself against her to gather lube. Sticking a hand between them, she pulled her lips open to give him easy entrance, gasping at the long awaited pressure of entry.

"Senecus..." She moaned, arching up to encourage him and show she was ready

"How... how about Dru for now?" He gasped suddenly, making her tilt her head to give him a curious look in the eye. "Figure if I'm going to be inside of you... first name basis should be good..."

"Alright _Dru_..." She panted, playing with the syllable as much as she could on a single breath. Quite pleased at how nice his name sounded in her moans, he took the literal plunge and pushed himself forward into the tight heat that had been waiting for him. In one smooth, solid stroke, he slipped right in to the halfway point, and both Turians lost control of their voices. Dru let out a growling moan at the long forgotten feeling of being sheathed in a lovely woman. Having her throb and twitch around him got his instincts riled up and taking control in moments, guiding his hips to move back and start push inward in a very solid thrust.

"Ahh!" Vetra gasped out as he plunged in, hitting nerves that she'd long forgotten she'd had an making her lower body tingle in delight. Before she'd even had time to try and format a request for more, he was thrusting with a regular tempo, rocking the crate beneath them. Panting hard, Dru wrapped his arms around her and held her close, burying his head in the crook of her neck and letting his tongue get to work. He could already taste sweat gathering on her skin, and he could feel himself getting the same as he started to get hot and passionate.

"Dru..." She gasped out, arching up into him as he entered so he'd hit her sweet spot each time. The sensitive bundle just inside her entrance rubbed against his ridges with enough force to drive her wild. Despite all her usual self control, she trilled softly into his ear, something she'd only ever seen done in adult vids and thought real Turians never actually did, unless they were trying to just be campy... But darn it all, this just felt too good, and so here she was, trilling and chirping in delight. It drove him wild regardless, and he rewarded her lovely song with another well placed bite on the tender spot of her neck.

Vetra wrapped both her legs around his waist in response, feeling a priming low in her hips and in the muscles surrounding her entrance. Spirits, even with all the foreplay considered, that was _quick_. Either she was that overdue, he was that good, or her body was just really responding to him... or all three.

"Vetra..." He growled, lapping at the trembling sides of her neck and blowing out hot breaths over her exposed skin. His claws were digging in to the floor for purchase as he thrust with as much enthusiasm as a teenager on his first real date. Perhaps he was just as pent up as she was, but he was also getting very close to the end very quickly, and the long forgotten feeling between his legs was finally building. Something unspoken let him know she was feeling the same, but whether it was the particular way she started to clench around him or how she started to feel even hotter and wetter, or something else, he couldn't know.

"Think I'm..." Vetra whispered, feeling her lower body prime itself in a tight, pleasured pressure that marked her closing in on the edge.

"Same." He replied, his voice little more than a low rumble in the deepest parts of his throat. Whether he intended it to or not, that drove her closer, just close enough for her to hover over the sweet edge of release. Taking matters into her own hands, she grinded upwards at the perfect angle to rub herself on him, letting her clit take an even more direct hit with every thrust until the poor nub was almost overloaded with ecstasy. It wasn't too clear when she hit the threshold, but the full body release of an orgasm made itself very apparent when it blossomed out from her hips to hit every inch of her body. Throwing her head back, she arched up and moaned, pupils shrinking to slits as she clenched around his length and rocked on the bursts of delight that set their epicenter in the throbbing muscles between her legs.

"Oh!" Dru cried out at her release, especially as her tight, clenching heat brought him to his own. Swelling inside of her, he came in short, hot bursts that filled up her insides to the brim and overflowed to create a pool beneath them. Riding out his own pulsing release, he buried himself to the hilt as his body maxed out every last moment of pleasure, his mind going hazy with instinctive lust until he finally came back down to reality.

They both settled into a limp but entangled pile that panted hard and out of sync, both their bodies quivering as the last bit of raw pleasure faded to leave them in the warm and satisfied afterglow. Neither one seemed capable of doing anything more than catching their breath until Dru broke the silence with a barely perceptible whisper.

"Spirits... that was..."

Taking a hard gulp, Vetra pecked the side of his face, though her aim was so sloppy with fatigue she almost hit his eye.

"Fun?" She teased in a sigh, shaking as she unwound her legs from his waist. Her hips we're already starting to smart from the excercise, no doubt an indicator of more sex induced pains to come, but she already knew it was all worth it.

"Very." He whispered back, slowly pulling away and out with a tight expression as he slid free. There was a wet sound and a gasp from them both as he popped free, his now spent length hanging limp and slowly retreating back inside now that it's job was done. "Gotta admit, I've never done anything quite that crazy before. Didn't think I'd be in to public anything, but... wow."

"End of days brings out some crazy desires, doesn't it?" She said, shimmying out from under him and letting him roll to the side. With her body all but humming in satisfaction, she found her mind to once again be clear and calm and organized. The tally of things she needed to do ran through her internal checklist once more, and she found herself sitting up to reach for the pile of clothes at their side. She was due for a shower and laundry turn anyway, so a little mess didn't matter too much. Leaving him laying on the crate, she stood on shaky legs to slip back into pants and underwear, the mood between them suddenly became a little more uncertain. Casual sex was territory she'd only explored on rare occasions, so the protocol still wasn't something she had down. A relationship wasn't really something she was looking for at the moment, nice as Dru was, but he'd certainly proven himself a good guy and a decent lover. How did she set up a "let's do this again, but no strings attached" type scenario?

"Hey, Vetra..." He spoke up, sitting up with his legs leaning off the edge. He'd finally retracted all the way, so perhaps he'd just been waiting to have a conversation until his dick wasn't out... "I don't know how everything is going to turn out, but I figure you and I will be working in the same places until there's any significant change in operations... So would you wanna...?"

"Add this to our list of regular business perks?" She asked, hoping she finished his thought just the way he'd intended. Based on the smile as he zipped up his jacket, they were on the same page.

"Yeah. Just business and pleasure. So long as you're okay with it." He said, grabbing his own pants from the pile and working to make himself decent once again.

"I'm fine with a little fun on the side. Gotta get it where we can these days..." She replied teasingly, turning him back to give him a little privacy. Slipping her gloves back on, she took notice of her dormant omni-tool. Sighing, she turned it back on and tuned it to her still unfinished list of chores. As curt as this goodbye seemed, it still felt right, somehow... Maybe to help keep things professional. "Because business is neverending when the business is survival. Which means I've got to get going to my next meeting. But if you want to arrange something while we're both free, here's my private frequency."

His comm pinged acceptance of the delivery. Noting down the channel, he replied as he worked himself into his pants. "Yeah, I'll uh... definitely give you a call."

Keeping her back to him, she overrode the simple lock on the door and waved over her shoulder. "Well, I'll be seeing you Dru. Don't be a stranger..."

"Wait, Vetra."

She turned with genuine surprise just in time to meet him eye to eye as he stood behind her, and was just as surprised when he leaned down to leave a tender peck on her cheek.

"Don't you be a stranger either, hm?"

Idly touching the spot with a smile she hoped wasn't bashful, she nodded. "Of course not."

 


End file.
